


and we can dream on

by chininiris



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris
Summary: It’s too easy to get lost in the feeling and forget about everything around them, but as much as he would love to kiss her until he grows tired and breathless (and so would she, he likes to believe), they made plans and he’s intent on taking her out on the best date of her life.Shadow tucks a lock of hair behind her ear again. “Ready to go?”
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	and we can dream on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozie/gifts).



> ☕ request from [Mozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozie) for a shadamy first date at Twinkle Park set in the universe of her fic [Time to Grow Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549008)! This is an AU of her AU and takes place after the end of her fic, which I don't know how it ends by the way and I wrote this way before one of the plot twists dropped so, yeah.
> 
> Let's pretend I didn't take forever to make this fic public and it was all strategically planned to keep y'all entertained while she's busy with moving. Also, do read her fic!!! I love it to bits and will recommend it to any and everyone who gives me the time of day.
> 
> Title is from [Sweet Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=895wU4jtEdY&ab_channel=Truesonic1) from the Sonic 06 ost. Enjoy! 🌸

Standing in front of his mirror, Shadow carefully picks a lock of hair and arranges it on his head so it will stand at just the right angle. He’s always been mindful of his appearance, striving to look proper and sophisticated, but today he spends a little longer on getting ready.

Okay, maybe a  _ lot _ longer, but he has a good reason. 

Satisfied with that piece of hair, he moves on to another one, trying to achieve that effortlessly tousled, wind-swept look that no one needs to know he actually put a lot of effort into, even if it will get ruined from all the rides waiting for them in the amusement park. For that reason, one would say it’s a waste of time to spend so long styling one’s hair, but he thinks it’s worth it just to see the look on her face.

Stepping away from the mirror, Shadow surveys the results of his efforts and nods to himself, careful as to not ruin his work. He tugs at the sleeves of his sweater, ignoring the slight unsteadiness of his hands as he rolls the soft fabric up to his elbows for a  _ casual flair _ , according to Rouge.

She’d tried to help him with outfit choices earlier in the week when he’d revealed his Friday night plans, but he shot down every option that had skinny jeans, which was all of them. Knowing he would never ditch his slacks, she settled for helping him pick out a new sweater to wear, one of a deep red color and slight V neckline that would compliment his build, or so she said.

With his hair perfectly styled and his sleeves rolled in place, Shadow pats his pockets to make sure he got everything before leaving: wallet, cellphone, a pack of mint flavored bubblegum (just in case), then takes the jacket he draped over the back of the chair and leaves his room, shutting the door behind him. 

At the foot of the stairs, Aziza waits for him, watching with a fond and eager look. She’d always given him plenty of freedom to live as he desired, but still wanted him to have a good, normal life, as much as the circumstances of his nature would allow. Normal enough that he would eventually date someone, and though she never pestered him about it, he could tell that she was waiting for the day he would introduce her to a significant other.

He can see from a distance how pleased she is at the outcome, her eyes shining with excitement on both their behalves that he’s going on his first official date with someone he likes. She’s by his side before both his feet have settled on the ground floor, hands working to arrange the way the sweater hugs his shoulders. 

Normally, Shadow’s not fond of others fussing over him, but after all they’ve gone through, he thinks he can withstand a bit of fretting on her part. He even manages a small smile as she pats his arms lightly.

“You look handsome,  _ habibi. _ ” She squeezes his biceps lightly, eyes creased at the corners from her smile. Aziza reaches into the pocket of her jeans and takes a couple of bills from within, pressing them into his palm. “Be a gentleman, yes? Treat her nice.” 

Shadow looks down at the cash and nods, knowing it would be fruitless to try to return it to her. Aziza had liked Amy from the start and she’s very supportive of their relationship, so it doesn’t surprise him that she’s making sure their date will run smoothly. “Thanks, mom. And of course, I always do.” 

Nodding, Aziza lifts her hands up to his head and starts tucking his artfully styled hair in place, much to his dismay. “Take the car.” She cups his face and leans in to kiss his forehead, beaming at him again when she pulls away. “Have fun.”

With a nod of his own, he kisses her on the cheek and heads to the front door, taking the car keys from a colored glass bowl near the entrance. Aziza’s car is a silver minivan that she left parked in the entryway, and she watches from the front door as he climbs into the driver’s seat, waving as he backs out into the street and drives away. 

Shadow returns with a slight wave of his own, then pulls over a few blocks down, groaning as he looks into the rearview mirror to fix his hair. There’s not much he can do now in such short notice and no hairspray nearby, but it’s better than the tamed look Aziza created. Still, all the time he’d spent styling his hair to perfection to impress Amy, and she didn’t even get the chance to see it. 

No point in mulling over it, though. He resumes driving to her apartment, gripping the steering wheel a bit too tight when his nerves start surfacing. Shadow doesn’t understand why he’s so nervous all of sudden; they’ve been together for a while now, but maybe the fact that they’re going out on an actual  _ date  _ is getting to him. Either way, he tries to ignore the slight clamminess of his palms and takes deep breaths to slow down his quickened pulse. 

By the time he parks in front of her building, he’s feeling mostly like himself again. Shadow unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the car, finding that the inner peace he’d reached quickly dissipates when he finds Amy already waiting for him by the entrance. Warmth spreads in his chest when her eyes find his, and he swallows dryly as he approaches her, feeling strangely jittery. 

“Hi.” Out of habit, Shadow lifts his hand to card his fingers through his hair, halting halfway when he realizes what he’s done. Sure his mom had already spoiled his work, but he didn’t have to ruin what he had salvaged. 

“Hello.” Her answer is timid, fingers fiddling with the strap of her purse.

Out in the open and under the sun, Amy’s eyes are brighter and clearer, verdant like new leaf sprouts in trees after a long winter. The cool autumn breeze ruffles her hair gently, and she tucks a lock of loose wavy hair behind her ear, biting her lip as a blush colors her cheeks. Shadow finds himself uncharacteristically tongue tied, standing there like a statue until her giggle snaps him out of his reverie and back into the present. 

Under his questioning gaze, Amy gestures vaguely between the both of them, smiling in amusement. “We match.” 

Shadow looks down at himself, then at her, and finally notices they’re both wearing red sweaters and black bottoms. With her wearing a flared skirt and not slacks, they’re almost mirror images of each other. “It seems we do.” Then, remembering how it’s apparently embarrassing to be seen wearing similar or equal clothes as someone else, he offers, “I can go back home and change.” 

“N-No, it’s fine!” She reaches for his hand, and he entwines their fingers together, pulling her closer. The blush on her cheeks deepens as she stumbles, her other hand coming up to hold onto his shoulder for added support. 

“You look beautiful.” He smiles to himself slightly when Amy ducks her head to hide her flushed face beneath her hair, realizing that he’s not the only one who’s nervous about all of this. 

Gently, his fingers brush along her warm cheek, hooking under her chin to lift her face up. Her eyes are wide, glittering like gems under the sunlight, and he could easily stare at them for an hour more if he could, but he has a better idea. His own eyes slip shut as he leans in to press their mouths together in a chaste kiss, her lips soft and pliant under his own. Amy’s breath hitches and the hold she has on his shoulder tightens as she pushes forward to return the kiss. The low heels of her booties leave them at nearly the same height, which is just perfect for kissing. 

He keeps it simple and brief, pulling away after a few wild beats of his heart to see her eyes fluttering open. It’s too easy to get lost in the feeling and forget about everything around them, but as much as he would love to kiss her until he grows tired and breathless (and so would she, he likes to believe), they made plans and he’s intent on taking her out on the best date of her life. 

Shadow tucks a lock of hair behind her ear again. “Ready to go?” She nods, and he pulls her along towards the car, opening the door to the passenger seat. Amy giggles and enters the vehicle, smoothing down her skirt as he closes the door and walks around to the driver’s side. 

Their homes are located a fairly comfortable walking distance away from Twinkle Park, but having the car with them will be perfect for when they have to return hours later, most likely exhausted. Even still, he has to park a few blocks away from their destination, as this part of Station Square is predictably packed with people, more so today because of a fireworks show that is to happen later at night.

He takes her hand again as they walk to the amusement park, both so they won’t get separated in the throng of people and because he simply  _ wants _ to hold her hand. It’s early enough in the late afternoon that the sun is still shining brilliantly in the sky, but within an hour or so it should set. 

The line to enter Twinkle Park isn’t long, and he keeps her hand comfortably in his as they wait. “Oh Shadow, look at that!” Amy tugs on his arm, pointing with her other hand at a sign positioned near the ticket booths. “Do you think they’ll pick us?” 

It isn’t until a handful of lovesick couples walk away and clear the area that he can read what’s written on the plaque, and he can’t help but scrunch up his face. Surrounded by pink and red hearts, the bold cursive letters read “cute couples get in for free.” Amy seems giddy at the prospect, but he just feels a twinge of dread in the pit of his stomach.

For one, it makes no sense to even have that out. Every couple has to be considered cute if Twinkle Park doesn’t want to lose customers, but it’s impossible to maintain the amusement park up and running if they don’t earn money from admission fees. 

Secondly, Shadow doesn’t think he wants to be considered cute by anyone (except maybe Amy. Maybe). He doesn’t have the nicest of reputations and he’s fine with that, but if someone ever finds out the Twinkle Park staff considered him cute enough to get in for free, he’ll never hear the end of it. He can already picture Rouge and Manic laughing their heads off. 

Much too soon, it’s their turn to buy the tickets. Amy pulls him along with a skip in her step, already smiling at the staff member wearing the little hat and pin striped button up shirt of their uniform. Quickly, Shadow considers his choices. He can either glare at the woman and pay for the tickets, or he can put up a nice guy act, get in for free and use the extra money to spoil Amy on something else, like snacks or sweets. It’s a harder choice than he’d imagined. 

The woman in the booth pops her bubblegum as her light eyes observe them from down the bridge of her nose. Shadow forces a smile and tries to make it look natural.

They get in for free, and he doesn’t know how to feel about it.

Amy is positively delighted, though, hugging his arm as her head rests on his shoulder, so he can’t be too mad that some random staff member looked at him and thought he was up to their cuteness standards.

Shadow has never been to Twinkle Park before for fun, but he looked it up online to get a general idea of the many attractions it offers. He even went as far as planning a small schedule for the date, but he wants her to have the liberty to choose; after all, he wants Amy to enjoy herself and have a good time above anything else. 

“Where would you rather go first?” He asks, guiding them to a large cartoony map of the park to aid in navigations. He spots the colorful drawing of the ferris wheel and commits its location to mind. That’s where he’ll take her last. 

“How about the roller coaster?” It’s not too far off from where they are, so they start their date from there. 

It’s hard to talk with all the voices and noises surrounding them, but it’s fine by him. Shadow is content just standing in line with her by his side, her hand in his as he rubs circles into the back of her hand with his thumb. Amy doesn’t speak much during this time, but her eyes find his own often enough, and her smile widens each time as the flush on her face turns rosier and rosier. He can’t stop himself from kissing her cheek, low enough that his lips brush the corner of her own. 

Soon it’s their turn and they hop into a cart around the middle of the train. Shadow makes sure his jacket is secured under his thighs, and Amy arranges the strap of her purse before clasping his hand again in a tight grip. He gives her a teasing smile. “Scared?” 

“Not at all. It’s just the anticipation of the first drop,” she explains, shifting in place as the staff comes and goes to make sure everything is in order. This is bound to be interesting. 

With a slight jerk, the roller coaster train starts moving slowly up the incline, and they take that moment to observe their surroundings. Twinkle Park is just near the ocean, and they can easily see its blue waters sparkling under the sun from this far high. The ferris wheel stands out, as does the castle of mirrors on the other side of the park. Amy is so enraptured by the sight that she doesn’t notice when the first cart reaches the sharp decline of the rails. 

All too soon, they’re dropping fast enough to steal a startled yelp from her, though she quickly snaps her mouth shut. Amy doesn’t scream her lungs out, but rather starts laughing joyously. On his part, he finds the ride exciting, giving him a boost of adrenaline that makes his skin prickle with energy. 

When the ride is over and they exit the cart, he finds his head is spinning slightly. Amy’s is, too, if the way she stumbles into him means anything, making another bout of laughter erupt from her lips. “That was fun!” 

He nods, patting down some of her wild hair. “Where to next?” 

“How about something slower for this round?” My head can only take so much at once.”

“Bumper cars?” He offers after a quick recall of the list of attractions, and she sets off in the correct direction, pulling him along by the hand.

It’s slower, but no less fun. They start a game of cat and mouse, with Shadow chasing her around the enclosed space but never really getting quite close enough thanks to all the other cars. He can single out her laughter among the many others, the sweet sound ringing in his ears as he smirks and continues in hot pursuit. Despite the many obstacles in his way, they don’t ruin his mood, his eyes solely locked on the grinning figure of his girlfriend. 

Shadow only ever truly catches her once their time is up and he rushes after Amy on the way out, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and halting her escape with a tug in the opposite direction. Her black skirt flares out in a circle when she whirls around to face him, her feet quickly regaining their balance, though she holds onto his arms for added stability anyway.

Her laughter slowly dies down, though her large smile lingers for long enough that his heart thrums pleasantly at the sight. The hands he placed on her elbows for more support caress their way down her forearms to lace their fingers together, the soft motion making her shiver. 

With the high of the chase running out, he clears his throat and recomposes himself. “How about we take a look at the games?” 

Amy pats down the unruly pink locks on the top of her head and nods excitedly, keeping one of their hands joined. “Yes! I want to win you a prize!”

“There really is no need to,” he tries to say, but she isn’t listening anymore. Now that she put that idea in her head, she will never let it go. 

The game area is even noisier than the rest of the park, with songs from the booths, voices of operators and the ever present chatter of the customers coming from all directions. They keep close as they navigate the crowd, scanning for any game that seems new and fun to play. 

Shadow is confident he can ace most anything thrown his way, so he keeps his watchful eyes on the prizes, looking for anything that would be acceptable to win for Amy. The ring toss booth and the shooting gallery seem to have the better prizes out of all the plushies and trinkets on display.

“Hey, boy!” Halting, they spot a man standing beside a classic high striker game a few feet away. “Wanna test your strength and win a prize for the little lady?” 

He spots no worthy prizes in the man’s collection, though, and therefore deems it as not worth his time. “I’ll pass.” 

“Come on, boy! Come prove your worth!” The man’s smile turns a tad condescending, just the right amount to make Shadow want to fall into his trap. “Or are you afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of your girlfriend?” 

“Oh!” The exclamation comes from Amy herself, and they turn to find her pulling a five dollar bill from her purse. “I want to try.”

“Amy-” 

“Ah, little lady, I don’t think this game is suitable for delicate girls like you.” Shadow would cringe at the man’s choice of words if he weren’t wholly pleased that the operator is about to get his ass handed to him.

“ _ Excuse me?! _ ” She seethes, pushing the bill towards the man more forcefully. “Give me the hammer.” 

The operator pockets the money and turns to retrieve said item, giving them a brief moment alone. “You really don’t need to do it, you know,” Shadow says as she’s passing him her purse, but there’s determination all over her face and body language. He knows what she’s capable of and has seen it firsthand, but there is quite a crowd gathered here and he would hate it if she were to feel embarrassed or humiliated because of him.

“Don’t worry, I got this!” She gives him a brilliant smile and pushes up her sleeves as the man returns. 

Shadow can only watch and hope the game wasn’t rigged in any way that would force her to lose. He doesn’t think these men would be that cruel, but he wouldn’t put it past them. If anything, they might rig it to make it easier for her to win so they can prey on other customers to beat the delicate girl with pink hair who got a high score. 

Amy tests the weight of the hammer with a couple of experimental swings, arranging her grip around the handle until it sits comfortably in her hand. She wields it with familiarity, he notices, and soon she takes her place before the lever and the ten feet tower, taking her time to arrange her footing. Now prepared, it all happens swiftly, leaving little time for the bystanders to prepare themselves. She lifts the hammer up and over her shoulders, and swings downwards fast and precise, the puck shooting up the tower like a black blur and ringing the bell with a resounding _ ding! _

Given the surprise on the operator’s face, the game wasn’t rigged to make it easier. Amy drops the hammer with a cheer and skips along to the prize booth, where Shadow reunites with her just as the man inside is handing her a fuzzy pink cat plush. 

The victorious smile on her face makes his heart swell with more pride. “You were amazing.” 

“Thank you,” she breathes, eyes shining with triumph, and holds out the plush in his direction. It’s as big as her arm and incredibly round, with a red ribbon tied around its neck in a neat bow. “This is for you!”

Ah... Okay? Shadow doesn’t hesitate much to accept the gift, taking the oversized cat plush from her hands. It certainly doesn’t suit his personality or aesthetic, but she did go through all that trouble for him and chose this plush specifically for some reason. He can certainly appreciate the thought and effort behind it. “Thank you.” 

Amy continues beaming as they return to one of the shooting galleries they’d walked past a few minutes earlier. He scans the toys on display once more to find the one he’d spotted earlier, easily the largest teddy bear that’s being offered as a prize in Twinkle Park, a brown one with large round eyes and a bright yellow bandana around its neck. Amy holds their belongings as Shadow pays the operator and is given a pellet rifle in return. 

“How do I get the big bear?” He asks the operator, who’s now leaning on the counter of the booth and regarding them with disinterest. 

“Ya gotta hit five bullseyes,” the man explains, sounding profoundly bored.

Shadow arranges his grip on the rifle and gets in position, slowing his breathing for more stability as he observes the targets moving sideways. The ducks and round targets are small, the red and white circular lines even smaller, but their sizes don’t worry him at all. It’s all about timing, control and patience, and he’s pretty good at all of these. 

The more he stares, the more the world around him fades away, and yet he’s still aware that Amy is standing nearby and watching him with expectant eyes, which is enough to make him feel a hint of nerves. Shadow exhales slowly and tunes her out as well, slipping one eye closed to take aim.

The first shot hits dead center as planned, the little yellow duck bending backwards upon impact and hiding out of sight. A distant cheer graces his ears, but it’s quickly drowned out by the second shot, and the next, and the next. Once the fifth shot hits yet another bullseye, he straightens up and rolls his shoulders, setting the rifle down on the counter. The booth operator is openly perplexed, but Shadow pays it no mind as he points at the bear he’d chosen. “That one.”

“Wait!” Amy joins his side quickly, pointing a finger in the opposite direction. “Can I have that one instead?” 

He follows her line of sight to find another large plush partially hidden behind various other smaller plushies. The man pulls it out into the light to reveal a red and black teddy bear with a white bandana around its neck. “There ya go, miss. And congrats, son. No one’s ever hit five bullseyes in a row!” 

Shadow watches as Amy tries to hug both plushies as close to her chest as possible, but she isn’t very successful due to their combined size. “How did you even spot it?” He starts leading her out of the game area and towards where most of the concessions are located. “And why this one?” 

“I saw it as you were playing,” she explains, grinning at him from behind a round black ear. “And it reminds me of you.” 

“Me?” He lifts an eyebrow at her. “Why?” 

Amy giggles, laying her cheek on top of the bear’s head. “Well, your hair has those red streaks under sunlight for starters, but this bear is just big and cuddly.” 

Shadow decides against pointing out that he’s pretty short for a guy his age. “I’m not cuddly.”

“Are you telling me you hate it when I snuggle up to you during movie nights?” She laughs again, and he pokes her in the ribs in retaliation, making her squeak and effectively shutting her up. Amy’s still snickering into the soft fur of the plush when they walk past one of the many photo booths scattered around the park. “Can we?” 

He looks past the open curtain of the booth to find it unoccupied. Taking pictures isn’t really his thing, but he also understands her unspoken desire to have yet another reminder of this date. It would be nice to have another token to himself, too, so he agrees and pushes her inside after slipping a bill into the machine. 

Standing in front of the tiny camera, Shadow feels out of his element and oddly stiff. What is he supposed to do with his hands? His arms? His facial muscles? He doesn’t understand how people can just pose for pictures so naturally, which is, of course, an ability Amy seems to have mastered. As the countdown begins, she presses into his side with both plushies still in hand, flashing a large grin at the camera while he’s still figuring out what to do. 

The click of the camera shutter comes too soon, audible even with all the noise outside, and he can only blink in astonishment at the camera.  _ That _ picture is going to be the worst one, he’s sure. Not that he’s going to look any less awkward in the others. 

Amy rocks on her feet and pushes up on her toes, placing her lips to his cheek in a kiss that takes him by surprise. The shutter goes off again, and Shadow turns his wide eyes in her direction, watching but not really comprehending as she laughs at his reaction. He should be annoyed, but there’s so much joy in her face that it makes his insides twist pleasantly, and distantly he catches the sound of the third click as another picture is taken. 

Making use of the privacy that the booth provides, he swoops in to capture her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Amy sighs quietly against his mouth and tries to step as close as she can, squeezing both plushies between their bodies. Shadow steps away a few seconds after the shutter goes off for the final time, and her lids flutter open, a bashful smile curling her lips upwards. It matches his own.

With a hand on her lower back, he guides her outside after taking the two copies of the pictures with him, stopping by a relatively empty and quiet space to survey the results of the impromptu photography session. As he’d predicted, he looks completely out of place in the first picture, the rigid line of his body a clear contrast to Amy’s personification of a good mood, all big smiles and bright eyes and even a peace sign she managed somehow even with her hands full. 

The second picture captured him wide eyed and surprised as she kissed his cheek, and the third reveals the softer lines of his face as he stares at her laughing face, a distinctively gentle look in his eyes as he drinks in the sight. And lastly the kiss, the relaxed stance of her body, the way he had instinctively lifted a hand to cup her face.

It’s then that he notices the plushies resemble them, and he has to wonder if Amy picked the cat because of their similarities.

“I love these. They capture our personalities well, don’t you think?” She brushes her lips against his cheek again and delicately takes the pictures from his hand, slipping them into her purse for safekeeping. 

By now the sun is nearly done setting, and they find a vacant spot overlooking the sea to sit and watch the last of the sunset as they eat. Maybe he overdid it by buying such a large array of snacks, but they end up sharing everything anyway so it should be fine. The popcorn and the fries are the first to be finished, followed by a soft pretzel and a pink colored cotton candy.

Lastly, they share an ice cream cone. Amy is careful to not drop it on the plushies, and she sits leaning slightly into his side as they watch the calming waters of the ocean. She keeps her legs stretched out to relieve some of the pain on the soles of her feet, rolling her ankles ever so often. He thinks picking shoes with heels, however short they are, wasn’t a very smart idea, but sometimes one prioritizes beauty over comfort. 

“This is good,” she comments, licking her lips to clean the soft serve ice cream that clings to the corners. Shadow’s inclined to agree; he’d expected the cheap treat to be bland or just pure sugar, but it actually tastes like blueberries. 

Amy passes him the cone so he can have another taste, keeping the plastic spoon between her lips. “It doesn’t beat that red velvet gelato, though.” She smiles again, and he marvels at how often she smiles like that in his presence, so warm and easy. It makes his chest flutter in a funny way. “Anything else you’d like to eat?” 

She shakes her head, but stops to consider. “Can we buy some candy apples before we leave?” 

“Absolutely.” Shadow gently brushes away a few fine hairs clinging to a sticky spot near her lips. “Is that it? I can get us some funnel cake, too.” 

Even with their backs turned to the nearest light source, he can see the way her eyes sparkle at the mention of the treat. “That would be nice.” 

He chuckles lowly and checks his phone for the time; the fireworks will begin within a few minutes. “Let’s go to the ferris wheel, then I can buy your funnel cake and apples.” 

Taking the largest bear, he tucks it under his arm and takes her hand, the fuzzy cat secured beneath her other arm as she enjoys the last of the ice cream. His jacket is draped over her shoulders to protect her from the slight chill of the evening, and sometimes he catches her burying her nose in the collar to smell his lingering scent.

In anticipation for the fireworks, most people are migrating to that area to watch as they burst above the sea, and their spot is quickly claimed by another tired couple. That makes the line for the ferris wheel smaller, with a few couples waiting outside as it does its last few rounds. They probably won’t stay inside the cabin to watch the show in its entirety, but experiencing it from another angle will be worth it, he believes. 

Once they’ve boarded one of the cabins, Shadow lets out a quiet relieved sigh at the semblance of privacy it provides, glad to not be in a crowd for just a little while. They set the plushies on one side of the cabin and occupy the vacant seat that faces the lightless expanse of the sea, city lights twinkling far away on the other side of the shore. 

Amy settles comfortably into his side, his arm around her shoulders, as the ferris wheel moves little by little to allow other people in. “Thank you for today.” She turns on the seat to face him better. “I had a lot of fun.” 

“I’m glad. I had, too.” He takes one of her hands in his own, running his thumb across her knuckles. “We can do this again, if you’d like.” 

“I’d love that.” She’s peering at him from beneath her lashes, and he takes it as his cue. 

His hand rests on the nape of her neck, his thumb gently pressing into the soft curve of her jaw as he pulls her face closer. Amy doesn’t resist and willingly leans forward, aiding in closing the gap between their faces, locking her lips with his. Her mouth is supple and soft like everything about her, slow and sweet like her sleepy smiles, but with a hint of heat beneath that reminds him of her temper. 

The jerk of the ferris wheel startles their lips apart long enough for a quick intake of breath before they dive in for more, his fingers squeezing her waist as her own tangle in his hair. He would stay like this for minutes, hours, forever if he could. Her lips are bitten red when they separate for air again, her lids lowered and her eyes dark, watching the bob of his throat as he swallows in response to the slight scratch of her nails on his skin. His hands tighten around her and he wishes to pull her closer, and closer, and  _ closer _ . 

A loud burst outside catches their attention, a quick flash of yellow painting her surprised features. Amy turns her eyes in its direction, gasping softly at the fireworks show that just commenced. Their makeout session may have been interrupted, but he isn’t too mad when she’s marvelling at the sight, lips swollen and sweater rumpled from his hands. He smirks to himself, pleased and happy that he gets to be the one to do this with her. 

Shadow leans back and watches the burst of color reflecting in her eyes, each bright flash coloring her face, highlighting the gentle curve of her nose, her cheeks, her chin. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Shadow?” She asks, voice full of awe, eyes still focused on the show. He must take too long to reply, because she turns to him for an answer, flushing when she catches him staring. “W-What?”

“Hmm?” Another burst of color lights up the sky, and this one really illuminates her eyes.

“Why are you staring at me?” She curls into herself, trying to hide behind his jacket. “Aren’t you going to watch the show?” 

“But I am.” The blush on her cheeks deepens, and he grunts softly, sliding closer to her with a slight smile on his lips. “Fine, I’ll watch with you.” 

Amy loops an arm with his and rests her head on his shoulder, her attention quickly returning to the fireworks, though the blush remains. Shadow rests his cheek on the crown of her head, inhaling the sweet floral scent of her shampoo, and savors this moment. 

The ferris wheel continues to spin slowly, a sweet end to their first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> | [shadamy playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4CWkNbRbXGuEOXf0ibny9T?si=nAPfuOzLRnWwYbkDPtcUrQ) | [tumblr](https://chininiris.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chininiris) | [carrd](https://chininiris.carrd.com/) |


End file.
